Legend of the White Wolf
by Matthias L. Stormcrow
Summary: When Sam Uley and his fellow Wolf Warriors sit down with Bella and Jacob to listen to Billy's stories he tells of a particular one: The Legend of the White Wolf. The Legend was more then just a Legend and they were about to find that out the hard way. Takes place in Eclipse before the newborn battle but goes off story after that main pairing Leah/O.C.
1. Chapter 1: Subtle Changes

(A/N: Len Stormcrow formally Matthias Stormcrow here bringing you all a new story. As usual I don't own anything except the Original Characters.)

 **Legend of the White Wolf** By: Len Stormcrow

Summery: When Sam Uley and his fellow Wolf Warriors sit down with Bella and Jacob to listen to Billy's stories he tells of a particular one: The Legend of the White Wolf. The Legend was more then just a Legend and they were about to find that out the hard way. Takes place in Eclipse before the newborn battle but goes off story after that main pairing Leah/O.C.

 **Prologue: Campfire stories** (Unknown Wolf POV)

Here I in the forest alone my dark gold wolf eyes glaring at the group sitting by a roaring fire. One of the older men was telling my old tribes stories. He had just finished the story of the third wife and all of the topless and non-topless teens got up all but one. This girl was a looker short dark hair, dark brown eyes subtle muscle tone for she was obviously like my pack and I. I knew I had to have her but I was patient I could wait until the time was right.

"Where are you going. I wasn't finished there is one more Legend I wish to tell you all about." Billy said with a smile.

They all sat back down and I heard movement behind me and I turned my head to see my four pack sisters: Two russet, one Silver and one dark brown as for me my fur is snow white I stick out like a sore thumb if I am not in the artic.

" _What are you all doing here? I said I could handle this." I growled softly._

" _Sorry Alpha but we all felt a pull of the Imprint here. Please let us stay."_

" _Fine but if they spot us I will not be happy." I replied back._

" _How come we aren't there? That is our pack our families. You phased first you should be sole Alpha not Jacob or fake Alpha Uley."_

I walked over to the Russet female wolf on my left: Rebecca Black my grand niece one of two in pack along with her twin Rachel. I laid my big head on her shoulder and gave a little growl to settle her before turning back to the group at the bonfire.

"Elder Black you don't plan on telling them about Crowhorse do you?" Old Quil asked.

Interesting they still are wary of me.

"Crowhorse. Who is Crowhorse? I never heard of him." The Girl I noticed earlier replied

"You wouldn't know of him since he was originally born here as Richard Black born 1901 mysteriously vanished or presumed dead in 1920 but I believe differently. I believe he was born in 1901 he transformed into the Powerful Wolf in 1920 and didn't know how to deal with it so off he went into the mist never to be see again. Anyways we call him Crowhorse because something happened back then some bad where he left and then not three days later The Cullen Cold Ones showed up." Elder Black said softly.

Now that I look at this Elder Black he reminds me so much of my older brother Ephraim Black. Nice to see he believes me.

I looked at my pack sisters.

" _Are you ever going to tell us your story?" Rachel asked through her thoughts._

" _Your right. Its time you learn about your Alpha. My name is Richard Methuselah Black and this is my story don't say I didn't warn you." I said through my thoughts while finally dropping my mental guard letting my pack into my inner thoughts._

(A/N: I am going to tell Richard's back-story in real time.)

 **Chapter 1: Subtle Changes**

"Richard! Ephraim! Wake up." Mom called out to us.

Startled I woke up and fell out of the bed with Ephraim laughing at me.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up princess." I mumbled

Ephraim and I made our way to our kitchen where our mother was waiting with food and as has been the normal routine for Ephraim his scarfs his down then leaves to go join his friends Quil Ateara the third and Levi Uley while I enjoy my meal but lately it seems like I have been eating more and this new appetite of mine makes my mom sad for some reason.

"You okay Mom?" I asked softly.

"Oh my little boy is becoming a man that is all. I am happy." She replied with a watery smile.

I smiled back and kissed her head. Today is my nineteenth birthday.

"You going to see Aisha Uley today." My mom asked.

Aisha Uley is my best friend since we were babies. Lately though she has been spending more and more time by herself.

I walked out of our cabin and I walked toward her cabin and I looked in her window to see her and my brother laughing…I ducked before they could see me. I looked down and I saw my right arm shaking…huh.

I crawled away back to one of my favorite places: A Lagoon Ephraim showed me when we were younger. I sank down to my knees and cried. I heard a twig snap somewhere in front of me and through the bushes came this pale red haired woman…she looked beautiful but yet not human.

I blinked and suddenly she was not alone as she was joined by another one this time a blond haired man and my body started shaking and I am a little scared.

"Ah he smells delicious." The blond said taking a step toward me.

The woman stops him from taking another.

"We need to leave the smell is coming closer." She replied then looked at me. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

No sooner did they took then out came three giant Wolves running after them: One was Black and two were brown just different colors of brown.

When they ran into the bush I turned around and ran the other direction. I ran all the way back home. The door was open slightly which I thought was weird so I decided to investigate. The house was a mess things were cracked and broken and there seemed to be a giant hole in the wall…what could have made that. I looked down and there seemed to be a letter addressed to me. I picked it up and it was from…Thomas Uley.

 _Dear Richard,_

 _If you are reading this note then you know the truth. You are my son. Your mother and I thought it best not to tell you but I cannot keep you in the dark any longer. You are my son and I am sorry that I could not tell you this to your face seeing as I am very sick…I am sorry for not telling you. Be strong my son for you are the son of a Uley and Black you are bridge that is going to bind our families together._

 _Love you always – Thomas Uley._

I looked up and I saw my mother walk through the hole in the wall. She looked at the note in my hands then back to me.

"No please Richard don't tell me you read that letter." Mom said shaking a bit.

I was angry. My own mother hid something from me. I am a Uley…I started shaking rapidly.

"Calm down Richard." Mom said softly to me.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I am not the one at fault here. The whole time…THIS WHOLE TIME YOU HID WHO I REALLY AM! I HAVE TWO BROTHERS AND A SISTER I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT!" I shouted then shivered. "I am leaving do not follow me."

I got up and kicked what was left of door and I ran into the woods. I knew where I was going to the only person who really understood me my father Brandon Black.

(A/N: Chapter 1 is complete. Chapter 2 will feature Richard's first transformation among other things. I hope you all enjoyed it.)


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Warrior Awakens!

**Chapter 2: Wolf Warrior Awakens!** (Richard POV)

I walked into our village Graveyard intent to talk to my father, the one who raised me: Brandon Black. I walked past a few flowers and picked some on my way making a makeshift boutique. I walked eight rows over on my right and six rows up to stop at his grave and I squatted down.

"Hey dad. It's me. I know I haven't been here to see you in a while. I am sorry. I hope you wont hold it against me." I said softly.

Brandon Black died three years ago to a hunting accident but knowing what I know now I wonder if that really was an accident. Maybe Thomas killed him, or maybe Mom did. I guess I will never know.

"I just wish you were still with me. I need some guidance and mom won't help me in fact she is part of the problem. I am just asking for a sign or something to tell me I am making the right decision." I whispered.

I sensed someone and I turned around to see Levi Uley. Levi has short Black hair, light blue eyes and is rather big and muscular. Clearly I notice now I was born with some Uley characteristics mainly the eyes we must the get the eyes from Thomas or rather I got one eye from Thomas. You see my eyes are two different colors: one blue and one green and because of it I often got picked on mainly by Quil and Levi.

"Hello Richard." Levi said.

"Levi." I replied back.

"Do you know?" Levi asked.

"Yes Big Brother I do." I replied back. "But that still doesn't excuse the way you treated me."

What happened next surprised me. Levi hugged me. I hesitated then hugged him back.

"I know my-our dad was very disappointed when he found out and he told me about our connection. We really are brothers. Now I can see you are transforming." Levi said softly.

"Transforming?" I asked.

"Yes into a Warrior like your brothers." Levi replied.

"Does Mom know?" I asked.

"Yes she is one herself you see but she is a lone wolf. She helps with Patrols and whatnot but she technically isn't part of our pack yet we get along." Levi replied.

"So I never really had much of a choice did I?" I asked.

"No. You didn't." Levi replied.

"Richard." Ephraim said walking toward me.

I turned around to see the three of them surrounded me and I was a little scared. I was scared because I was in this very same situation about six years ago. Only last time Quil knocked me out and I came too face to face with a Snow White Wolf.

The walked closer to me and I started shaking. Ephraim grabbed me by my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"Aisha is mine. She never loved you." Ephraim sneered at me.

My shaking got worse and I sank to my knees and groaned as bones broke and healed. I started growling recalling the letter I just read and all the angry that came with it. I threw my head back.

"WHHHHHROOOOO!" I transformed mid shout.

(Wolf POV)

I looked around to the Humans staring at me and I started pacing back and forth.

"You don't want to eat us Richard." One of them men said to me.

 _He thinks he can control me…I'll show him. He dies first. With that I sank into a crouch. I go to take a step then they changed too._

"Richard." A voice entered my head.

"Who are you and why are you in my head." I growled out.

"Oh my." Another voice came into my head.

"Stay out of my head!" I growled.

"Richard calm down." A third voice answered.

"I WILL NOT!" I roared.

"Levi, Ephraim, Quil leave him alone. We pushed him over the edge. The legend is real after all." A fourth calm but soothing voice called.

(Present time)

" _Legend. What Legend?" Rachel interrupted ._

" _I will tell you but first we got a Pow-wow to crash." I replied. "Cassie, Catherine, Rachel, Rebecca lets go and meet the newbies and new elders."_

The Five of us phased back and got dressed. We all wore shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt except for me. I wore a T-shirt because most of my body and upper arms are covered in battle scars. Scars that I don't like to show off because each one reminds me of people I couldn't save either I wasn't fast enough or I was too late and had to put their Vampire selves down.

"Pardon me folks." I called out as we left the tree line and everybody at the bonfire locked eyes with us.

"Crowhorse." An elder sneered at me.

"His name is Richard Methuselah Black you jerk-off get it right." Rebecca snarled right back.

I took my hand and rubbed it atop of Rebecca's hair.

"Ah young Rebecca always has my back…pardon me I forgot my manners: My name is Richard Black, on my right is Rebecca Black, next to her Cassie Young, on my left is Rachel Black and next to her is Catherine Call. This is my pack and I am its Alpha." I replied with a chuckle.

"Grand uncle Richard. My name is William Black. Now I know where Rachel and Rebecca have been for the last six years." Billy Black replied.

"I know who you are. I saw you once when you were a baby. The little sneak managed to crawl away from his mom while Aisha and Ephraim where having a picnic. I found you in he woods and carried you back home with my mouth by your diaper." I replied with a smile of remembering that found memory.

"Right. MY father then waited till I grew up before telling me about you. He never believed you died. He always thought you would come back one day and he was right because here you are. Since you already know the Twins this is their little Brother Jacob Ephraim Black although the official record says: Jacob Methuselah Black after you." Billy replied.

"So how is he still alive." One of the newbie Wolves said. "I mean isn't he like eighty now."

"That is rich coming from a Lahote. So tell me did old man Lahote finally come out of the closet yet." I replied back. "I knew him. He would stare at me for hours and hours on end it was a bit unnerving until I told him I love girls not guys."

Everybody was stunned.

"I take that as a no." I replied. "And he called me hard headed."

"Paul sit down!" Another of the new wolves growled out.

"No!" I growled using my Alpha tone. "You do not order your Wolves to do anything. Who do you think you are: Adolph Hitler. I do not tolerate that."

The area got quiet. I knew then what it meant: Two Alpha Wolves in one area not going to work.

"I propose we settle this the old way. One fight Alpha vs. Alpha. You win you keep my pack and I will leave. I win I get your pack and you become bottom wolf on the totem pole." I said. "You interested."

None of my pack looked worried that is good they have faith in my skills.

"You want a fight lets do this." He growled as he ran toward me and phased mid air.

"Amateur." I mumbled before stripping and phasing and meeting the Black Wolf mid air and I swatted him away like a fly.

I landed on all floors and he landed on his shoulder with a crack. But like Uley family members he tries to get back to his feet and I shook my big wolf head in annoyance and waited for him to get up because I believe in fighting decent. He got back to his feet and tried to lunge at me and I dodged two or three times then I was getting bored so I kicked him where it hurt the shoulder and that was followed by a snap and he fell and I walked forward and placed my teeth on his neck.

" _I win." I growled then howled._

I phased and I placed my hands on his arm and as gently as I could popped the bone back in and watched as it healed.

I looked up at my ever-growing pack in the beginning it was just me then eventually came Rebecca and Rachel then Cassie and Catherine found us and they joined our pack now my pack is epic but before we get into a pack meeting I knew I had to tell them all the Legend the legend that foretells of my life as a Wolf and my inevitable Death.

"I think I should tell you about my Legend then after that I will pick up my past story." I replied softly.

Everybody nodded and I looked at the Wolf I had just fought and he glared at me…he could be a problem but if he compromises this tribe I will have no choice but to exile or kill him whatever comes up in the vote as is pack law. That is another thing about me I prefer to do things in a democratic fashion to honor Ephraim because that is how he did things.

I sat down and took a deep breath. "Here is the Legend as it was told to me." I said after exhaling and began.

(A/N: That is the end of another chapter. I hope you all like this one.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of the White Wolf

**Chapter 3: The Legend of the White Wolf** (Richard POV)

I sat down and took a deep breath. "Here is the Legend as it was told to me." I said after exhaling and began.

"The Legend goes like this. In the winter of 1901, a child will be born of the Quileute Tribe. This Child will be the leader the mightiest Wolf Pack but to do that he will have to leave his home to become the leader he needs to be. But times will not be easy for the tribe in his absence as their enemies will come looking for him wiping out the tribe if he is there killing the Wolves if he is not. This in turn makes the tribe stronger and makes them ready for his return with pack of his own. 16 together along with their enemies will conquer their greatest enemy. United they stand divided he falls." I replied solemnly.

"That explains why you disappeared." One of the Elderly said softly.

"Yes it does." Billy added in deep in thought.

"So why come back. Why now." One of the younger wolves asked.

"I honestly don't know. Perhaps I missed being home. Maybe I was tired of being isolated or maybe because I know without me your all dead. You ungrateful bastards couldn't even imagine the hell I was put through to ensure you live. I lost my friends because I made an unselfish decision when I should have made a selfish one. I lost my pride for not having the balls to come back here sooner. What see before you is not a proud wolf but a broken one but that will not stop me from dying to save your ungrateful ass." I snarled looking directly at the Wolf I took the Alpha position from.

I turned and walked away but to my surprise eight wolves followed me. I phased and ran full out. The five of us used to our method broke off and began running a sweep of the area. The other three branched off and picked a wolf and followed.

"So what is he like." One of the new pack mates asked

"He is awesome. He is everything I ask for in a Father and that is what he is to all of us: a Father. We know what he went through and we thank him for that. But he is not alone anymore. I can't speak for Rach or Becca or Cat but I would die for him because I believe in him and he believes we can do this so with or without your pack brothers help we will fight in this war and once its over we are going to do what we always do when we save lives fade back into the shadows and police America once again." Cassie replied in her thoughts.

It's good to know how the others feel about me because I hear Rach, Becca and Cat all say the same thing and they are right we can do this.

" _But don't mistake for a second that if you guys put his life jeopardy we will kill you family or not. He is more important then we are without him there wouldn't be a La Push, without him there wouldn't be us and without us he wouldn't have come back." Cassie added._

" _So suck on that you prideful bastards." Rebecca added in playful tone._

I barked a laugh.

" _I agree with that statement Becca." Rachel chimed in._

" _I get it we are prideful dickheads. But what about you guys." Another newbie chimed in._

" _We are not prideful. We have pride but we know to check it at the door. We have lived by Richard's rules for a long while and we have adopted his ways as well." Catherine added in as well._

I can across a familiar scent… no way.

" _I have to shift back. Cassie pick up the slack." I said through my thoughts._

" _You got it. Coming your way pick my circuit newb." Cassie said the wolf next to her then ran toward me._

I phased back and followed the scent for a few miles and then it stopped I looked up and shook my head.

"I know you're out there somewhere. I hope you can hear me." I said softly and sit next to the tree and leaned back and began.

(A/N: Vampire lyrics in brackets unless otherwise stated.)

Met a girl thought she was grand

Fell in love found out first hand

Went well for a week or two

Then it all came unglued

She continued.

In a trap trip I can't grip

Never thought I'd be the one who slipped

Then I started to realize

I was living one big lie

We sang in harmony Vampire and Wolf.

She (he) fucking hates me

Trust she (he) fucking hates me

La la la

I tried to hard and she (he) torn my feelings like I had none

And ripped them away

I continued as she jumped out of the tree and her gold eyes locked with my eyes.

She was clean for about an hour

After that shit got sour

She took all I ever had

No sign of guilt no feeling of bad no!

She continued smiling as I started bobbing my head.

In a trap trip I can't grip

Never thought I'd be the one who slipped

Then I started to realize

I was living one big lie

She ( **He** ) fucking hates me

Trust she ( **He** ) fucking hates me

La la la

I tried to hard and she ( **He** ) torn my feelings

Like I had none

And ripped them away

Soon Cassie, Becca, Rach and Cat came up behind me.

That's my story as you see

Learned my lesson and so did she ( **he** )

Now its over and I'm glad

Cause I'm a fool for all I said

She ( **He** ) fucking hates me

Trust she ( **He)** fucking hates me

La la la

I tried to hard and she ( **he** ) torn my feelings like I had none

And ripped them away

La la la

Trust

La la la

Trust

La la la

Trust

La la la

Trust

La la la trust

( **And he torn my feelings like I had none** )

la la la

Trust

La la la

She ( **he** ) fucking hates me

"Hello Rose." I said with laugh as she dashed into my arms and embraced me.

I met Rosalie Hale Cullen in 1973 in Toronto, Canada. I was still on my own back then. She had her husband with her so I met him as well. You will never meet a more pigheaded stubborn person then her. She didn't like me at first she hated me for being what I am.

She changed her tune though when I saved her from two Vampires that jumped. I was on patrol in the woods that day when I heard signs of a struggle and I raced there to help when I realized it was Rosalie I didn't hesitate because it was the right thing to do. When the Vampires were dead I backed up and laid down exposing my belly to show I meant no harm. She thanks me and left. We met continuously through out last few years and in time I met her husband Emmett, her brother Jasper and his wife Alice. I know Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his Esme by name and Emoward Cullen by reputation among the other _kids_.

"I am doing fine Richard." Rosalie replied. "Who are wolves behind you."

"Oh right. Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen meet Cassie Jones, Catherine Merez and the twins Rachel and Rebecca Black. My Wolf Pack and we also Rooks around here somewhere." I replied.

"Good to meet you all. Any friend of Richard's is a friend of mine. He saved my life. That is way you guys are patrolling our side of the line and we are not stopping you because when I got back to the family I told them all about what happened. Carlisle wants to meet the man who saved me one day, as does Esme. You and Jasper might have a few things in common." Rosalie replied with a chuckle.

"So you're the Cullen that Richard talks about the most. I can see why. After being with Richard for so long I first thought he was gay until I heard him talk about you. I know Richard well enough to that he only opens up to somebody he really likes or respects and he respects you a lot. So it is good to finally have a face to name." Rachel replied.

Three howls broke the quiet air…they sounded urgent.

"Honey that's my exit." I said kissing Rosalie on the cheeks she giggled.

The Five of us ran into the tree line and stripped and phased back to Wolf form.

"What's the problem." I said through my thoughts.

"Red head. Same one we were chasing last month heading your way fast…oh shit you guys are on Cullen land. Get off their land!" Another of the new wolves chimed in.

"Unlike you guys we have permission to be on this land. You don't because of your antagonistic attitudes." I growled back. "Now back off before I start laying down the law around you because you ungrateful bastards have been running amok without control, rhyme or reason. Not while I am around now let us do our jobs schmucks." I growled out again.

We ran toward Red who jumped over us or rather tried I leaped at the same time and swiped at her…I missed her by a few centimetres. I landed and turned and as one all five of us charged after her.

"I have you now wench. You're going to answer for my brother Levi's death." I thought as the chase continued.

(A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I hope you all forgive me. Especially the readers on Fan Fiction. I mostly spent all of my time now on .com. I have four stories up there under the name Matthias Stormcrow check em out.)


End file.
